


all the other kids with the pumped up kicks

by georgiehensley



Category: American Idol RPF, IM5 (Band), The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, M/M, Teenagers, Unrequited Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:46:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6346579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and right about now, dalton should be practicing for his band’s latest cover video, but instead he finds himself distracted as a young guy steps onto the stage for his blind audition, resembling the lovechild of harry potter and justin bieber with his black-rimmed glasses and long-ish brown hair that somehow manages to stay out of his eyes.</p>
<p>or, the one where dalton crushes on mackenzie back when he's still in im5, mackenzie's on the voice, and neither one knows the other yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the other kids with the pumped up kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarchangelSkye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/gifts).



> inspiration: http://bebe-benzenheimer.tumblr.com/post/141620715540/dalkenzie-au-back-during-his-im5-days-on-the
> 
> @darchangelskye wanted a fic based off this au post. ask and you shall receive. ;)

dalton doesn’t normally pay much attention to reality competition shows. while he knows that some shows like _american idol_  have created some superstars in the music industry, others, like _the voice_ , don’t, and so he tends to find them to be a waste of time.

but his mom likes them - too many of them, really - so they’re always on, and this time around, it’s the music of _the voice_  that’s currently filling up his living room.

and right about now, dalton _should_ be practicing for his band’s latest cover video, but instead he finds himself distracted as a young guy steps onto the stage for his blind audition, resembling the lovechild of harry potter and justin bieber with his black-rimmed glasses and long-ish brown hair that somehow manages to stay out of his eyes.

he opens his mouth to sing, and dalton swears he feels his heart skip a beat. not only is the guy clearly a heartthrob, but he’s got a voice to match, one that’s soft and pretty, a little bit raspy and very indie-like.

suddenly, dalton almost finds himself losing his breath as he realizes that the judges have to turn their chairs in order for this guy to remain in the competition, and none of them have yet. _come on, come on,_  he thinks, feeling his heart rate begin to pick up.

and then, it happens. cee lo green hits his button, causing his chair to turn, and this singer is now guaranteed a spot in the competition. dalton never thought he’d think this, but he could not be more grateful for cee lo green’s existence right now.

“he’s good.” dalton’s mom comments when the performance is over, and the singer how holds a spot on team cee lo.

“yeah.” dalton agrees.

“cute, too.”

“yeah.” dalton agrees without another thought. his mom stifles a laugh, and dalton’s left to blush.

“ _what’s_ _your name?”_

“ _mackenzie bourg._ ”

_mackenzie,_  dalton mentally repeats to himself. _i hope we meet one day soon, mackenzie bourg_.

“he’s almost cute enough to join your band.” dalton’s mom says when the show goes off for a commercial break. dalton bites his lip.

“mmhmm.” dalton says, feeling himself blush.

“you two would make nice music together.”

“sure, mom.”

_we would_ , dalton finds himself thinking, only to bite his lip once again.


End file.
